Cosmetic methods and compositions containing sulfonamide aromatic derivatives.
A frequent, undesirable skin condition is xe2x80x9coily skin,xe2x80x9d the condition which results from the excessive amount of sebum on the skin. Sebum is skin oil which is produced by sebocytes (cells of the sebaceous glands in the skin) and is then secreted to the skin surface. Oily skin is associated with a shiny, undesirable appearance and a disagreeable tactile sensation. Oily skin affects various age groups. Cosmetic products which provide sebum control are highly desirable.
The present invention includes, in its first aspect, a cosmetic composition comprising:
(i) from about 0.001% to about 50% of a substituted sulfonamide aromatic derivative 
xe2x80x83selected from the group consisting of compounds A through K as follows:
(ii) a cosmetically acceptable vehicle.
The present invention also includes a method of controlling or preventing an oily skin condition, especially in the facial area, by applying to the skin the inventive composition.
The invention also includes a cosmetic method of reducing, preventing or controlling sebum secretion from sebocytes by applying to the skin the inventive composition.